


Fix You

by iDisco



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance, UST, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDisco/pseuds/iDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz go on his Catamaran to enjoy some time off from catching Blacklisters. </p><p>Set after "The Director".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters and make no money with Fanfiction

_____________

His jet landed on time in Rio. He was partly worried about Lizzie's state of mind and partly thrilled to spend the next few days with her together again. He put so much effort into bringing down the Director and getting her back to him but eventually he succeeded. She wasn't exonerated but things were heading into the right direction. She looked exactly like he felt, exhausted from the recent weeks and he found himself surprised as she asked him if they could spend a few quiet days on his Catamaran. How could he deny her? He offered her to take her away before but their relationship hadn't had a solid ground back then. She didn't trust him, she didn't know him like she did now.

How far they had come.

He reached for their bags and lead her down the stairs before he put their belongings in the trunk of his car. After sliding on his sunglasses, he started the engine and gave her a sideglance. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. I don't understand how you handle the different time zones."

"You'll get used to it, or it's just my persona. I think I can never fully relax."

"Because you're afraid?"

He blinked in her direction, contemplating his answer before he focused on the road ahead. "I don't know.", he pondered. "I'm having odd sleeping habits since I was a young man but I never gave it much thought to be frank."

"I can't remember when I last had a peaceful night. That was my last thought last night but I didn't come up with an answer."

"Most likely the night before I surrendered perhaps?"

A new rush of guilt filled his stomach. He blamed himself for the misery that had entered and changed her life so drastically. He maneuvered the car through the center of the city, keeping his gaze everywhere but her, because he was very much afraid of her answer.

"No. Tom and I fought that evening about the adoption agency. He was so persistent on adopting a child. I was about to start my career and he kept pushing me for months until I gave in.", she sighted. "Thinking about it now, I don't understand how I could miss that he manipulated me all the time. I'm a profiler and yet I failed to profile my fake husband."

He listened but didn't say anything. The car stopped at a red light and he turned to her, his head cocked to the side. Tom was also his fault and this man was trained in manipulation. Hell, Tom was probably better than him and he considered himself quite an expert. He wanted to comfort her, emotionally and physically, taking her small hand in his as if this would heal her somehow but the vehicles before them moved and so the opportunity for contact slipped through his fingers. "The profile you've given me was fitting. Every aspect was spot on.", he admitted in a breathy voice.

"Does that mean you still hate yourself, because you need me?"

His breath caught in his throat and he felt his insides constricting. One hand left the wheel, pointing to the harbor at the far end of the street. "We're almost there.", he tried to distract her. "I was surprised when you asked me to take you sailing but you picked a wonderful time to do so, Lizzie. This catamaran is a brand new model I just bought and haven't seen, yet. I went for a more modern interior design."

She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. He wished he could have told her how he felt but how was he supposed to described something he didn't understand himself.

He parked the car and smiled apologetically. This wasn't how he wanted their little vacation to start, in fact he had no interest in talking about him in general. Opening up to another person had always been an issue for him and he didn't believe he could bear the look of sympathy in her eyes if she knew who he really was.

They walked down the shore, the silence between them anything but comfortable. Every time their relationship progressed a bit, two steps back followed immediately afterwards and he was aware why it was that way. His reticence prevented them from moving on. If he wouldn't open up, neither would she.

"Does she have a name already?", she asked as they arrived at his boat, her eyes roaming over the catamaran.

"Lizzie."

Her brows rose as her eyes grew wide and he watched her body tensing. He found an off guard Lizzie to be utterly endearing. "Just kidding. Now let's go!"

He went aboard first, placing their bags safely next to him before he grasped her hand and gently helped her. Together they ascended the stairs to the deck. The space was generous and the several seating areas luxurious. His eyes fell to the spa pool that was surrounded by a lounge seat before moving to the large dining table in front of the wall to ceiling windows. Risking a side glance to Lizzie, he was relieved that she seemed to like what would be their home for some time. He moved inside first and slid out of his jacket, hanging it over an armchair before rolling up his sleeves and taking a glimpse in the fridge. He planned on cooking for her after taking his boat out on the ocean.

"Where's my bedroom? I'd like to change into some more comfortable clothes.", came her question from behind him.

"There are two master bedrooms ahead; pick one you like and I go with the other one."

He waited until she'd chosen her room until he went to his own to change into a navy Polo shirt and khaki bermudas. As he walked out of his room, he heard the shower run in hers which was next to his. He pondered if he should ask her to hurry since he wanted to dine with her before the sunset. Throwing all caution into the wind, he knocked twice, waiting for her to reply what she didn't. Opening the door just a bit he sneaked only his head inside and called out her name. He was short before leaving when, suddenly, she came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her torso that also barely covered her upper legs. She looked at him in a questioning way, her head tilted, water dripping down from her hair onto the walnut wood flooring.

What did he want to ask her again?

The sudden dryness in his throat caused him to swallow hard while he tried to arrange the chaos in his brain. He shook his head and averted his gaze just over her shoulder. Raising his brows and ignoring the thunder in his chest, he finally got the words out of his mouth. "We're gonna set sail in about 5 minutes but I see you are..." He breathed in in a quiet hiss as her towel slipped just a little, giving him a glimpse of her neckline before she caught the fabric and pulled it up again. Well, his composure around her slipped also and he cursed himself for only looking at her the way he did. "Uhm, feel free to join me when you're finished."

"Alright."

"Alright."

A wistful smile grazed her lips while he still stood in the door, his fingers tightly holding onto the knob. "Red?", she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to get dressed so if you..."

He nodded quickly. "Of course." Shutting the door behind him, he ran his palm down his face. He should have taken her to Greenland, or Iceland, a country in which she would show less skin, because as for now, he wasn't sure if he could handle himself in such a close surroundings without making a fool of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own The Blacklist or the Characters 

Red and Liz departed shortly after she joined him. He navigated the boat smoothly out of the harbor. The afternoon breeze filled the sails, maneuvering them evenly towards their destination. He loved the open sea, its crystal clear water and the air that smelled fresher. His senses were on altert but he was at ease. He was with Lizzie and they were safe. It couldn't be better than that.

Straightening his straw hat, he turned, finding Lizzie curled up on a lounge seat with a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. If she judged him for his babbling earlier on, she didn't show it as she came on the cabin deck. The hot pants she chose to wear gave him more to look at than when he saw her in the towel and so did the red top that revealed quite a lot of her back and the perfect line of her spine.

To him, Lizzie was a piece of art; something precious and fragile that could never ruin his appetite from just looking at it. She inspired him, she made him creative and dream of things he would not get.

Art was a part of fiction and not meant to be lived out.

He set the anchor at a little bay which was close to a reef that he was dying to show Lizzie. Rio's skyline was blurry in the distance and the hecticness sealed up in the back of his mind. The sun started to set, turning its color from bright yellow to a soft and calming orange that was beautifully mirrored in the quiet ocean. It was just Lizzie and him.

He had to remind himself on that one in order to get it into his skull.

Lizzie and him. Alone. For days.

A rumble in his stomach brought him back to his senses so he stood up and padded over to Lizzie who closed her book as soon as he approached her. He was a little saddened by the fact that he didn't get a glimpse on her drawing since he wasn't aware of her interest in art.

But he'd take what she gave.

As he was only a few inches away from her, he smiled wryly. "I'm gonna make dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"Famished.", she replied and drew a hand through her hair before pushing herself up. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to, so what's on the menu?"

"I thought we could go with a salad and steak. It's from an associate who owns farm only 20 miles from Rio. He's also a gifted winemaker and I happen to have our wine racks stocked with a few bottles."

A quiet laugh escaped her as she followed him to the kitchen. He took off his sunglasses and quirked a brow in confusion. "Sorry, it's just... nevermind.", she waved him off with a smile.

"Oh, I guess I have the right to know why you're laughing since you're laughing at me." He handed her a knife and a cutting board. "Here, chop some onions!"

"Not exactly laughing at you; more at your choice of clothing. I've never seen you in shorts and sneakers. It's oddly funny, I'm sorry."

She was still smiling, all teeth and dimples which he so adored. He started to get the meat ready after he looked down his legs. "Would you rather see me wearing one of my suits?"

"No, I think I might like Bermudas-Red."

"You don't know 'Bermudas-Red'.", he countered in an amused voice as they worked on opposite sites of the counter.

"The surface impression of him was positive though. I'm sure he and I could go along nicely."

Her eyes sought out his from under her eyelashes, her tone playful. If she was another woman; someone he had no history with, he'd have sworn that she was flirting with him but he wasn't so sure about Lizzie so he simply smiled and continued with his work.

If only he could let go of her words. They did go along nicely; Bermudas or suits, that didn't matter. He told her once they would make a great team and they were, even if more like Yin and Yang, or light and darkness, in conducting his business, chasing blacklister and in the kitchen. In some cases opposites attract but he enjoyed the domestic moments the most.

He fried the steaks while Lizzie finished the salad. It was still warm so they ate outside, and he told her another story about the farmer and him as he taught him how to make wine. He cleaned the table after they finished their meal and poured a nightcap for both of them before he reentered the deck and sat beside her on the lounge seats.

Again, she closed the pad as he came closer. Well, she said Bermudas - Red and her would go along well so he could ask her about the content. He sipped his scotch, his eyes set upon the starry night sky and his mind drifted off to the night they spent in the shipping container.

"I didn't know you draw.", he spoke but his voice sounded far away to his own ears.

"I did in High School but at some point it wasn't satisfying anymore until - until my psychiatrist advised to get certain events out of my system by drawing."

"You could have come to me.", he said softly.

"I can't."

He turned towards her, resting his elbow on the edge of the seat, and studied her profile. He thought she'd stopped seeing the doctor but he was obviously wrong. Of course she couldn't come to him. He expected that but it hurt so much to hear those words. He wanted to be the only person she trusted but instead he was the only person she had trust issues with. Hell, even Tom she trusted more even though he brought nothing but pain in her life.

Right now, he wanted the lightness from earlier back. He wanted to tell her another story and he wanted to learn something new about her. He wanted everything except for the secrecy that complicated their relationship since the beginning.

He only wanted to help her.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie!", he said quietly and was prepared for a rejection, anger but he wasn't prepared for confusion.

"What are you sorry about?"

His brows were knitted together and he shook his head from side to side in bewilderment. "For the trouble I've caused, for Tom, for everything you cannot have."

"You can't blame yourself for everything bad in my life.", she clarified, taking a large sip and setting down the glass. "You may are responsible for a lot of things including Tom's involvement in my life but I fell for him, I married him and even when I knew who he was, I wasn't able to let him go. I felt so alone and I missed the familiarity. My husband turned out to be a fraud and suddenly my house; gone, my husband; gone, my dog; gone and my father; also gone.", she breathed out a quivering breath and swallowed before her phone buzzed that laid between them.

'Speak of the devil', he thought while emptying his drink and placing the tumbler aside on the ground. He watched her picking up the phone and how her thumb hovered over the keypad. Clenching his jaw, he gave his very best not to tell her not to answer the call. Her cell kept vibrating as she turned to him again. "You have another burner close, haven't you?"

He nodded and smiled as she threw the device straight overboard and heard a distant 'plop' when it disappeared in the ocean. He couldn't be happier about that but remained neutral in his expression.

"I wish he'd have stayed on his boat. I just want to be alone.", she said in a strained tone that tugged at his heartstrings.

He shuffled closer and pulled her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her hairline with his nose before he dropped a chaste kiss onto her forehead. She sighted against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I finally realized that my future doesn't include Tom, because he doesn't exist. He never did and I want to move on but that doesn't work if he is still in my life."

"If he truly loves you as much as he claims he does, he will respect your wish and leave for good." 'If not, I'd kill him in an instant.", he added in his mind.

"I spent the night before I shot Connolly with him. We just lost Andropov and he was there and offered me a way out. I wanted to leave with him, and if I hadn't found out about Cooper, I might be..."

He tightened his grip on her and listened. Her revelation was not a surprise and yet it felt like a betrayal. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned his chin on top of her head. "But you are not. You're here, with me.", he breathed into her hair and he could feel her shudder as he drew small circles on her shoulderblade with his thumb.

"I never thought that would happen."

"And yet here we are."

She untangled herself off him and put some distance between them. Her cheeks were tear streaked, an expression he was accustomed to and deepened his inner battle the more he had to witness it. "I think it's better to call it a night."

"Goodnight Lizzie."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, Red! For everything."

"You're welcome!", he replied, remembering what she told him after the Kings auction. Moreover, he didn't come up with a better reply. She surely wouldn't accept anything else.

He lit a cigar when he was alone and replayed the conversation over and over in his head. Lizzie progressed slowly, at least she didn't want him anymore but if Tom wasn't the main issue in her life; then what was causing her so much trouble. It couldn't be only her status as a fugitive since she saw the psychiatrist since Meera's death.

He shifted and felt a pinch at his back. Reaching behind, he held her pad in his hand. A tiny look inside would give him the answer he was seeking. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the lights in the saloon were out so she was already in bed. It would have been a invasion of her privacy and he felt filthy just thinking about it but it was for her well being.

He wanted to help her and he couldn't do that if he didn't know the source.

Puffing out a line of smoke, he put the cigar in a ashtray nearby and opened the first page. He noticed two things. Firstly, Lizzie was incredibly talented and secondly, the image before him was familiar and flashbacks flooded his brain.

Tiles beneath his knees and a gun pointed to the back of his head. One word was written across the page.

Lizzie


End file.
